I Love The Way You Say My Name
by highanxiety
Summary: Holly J is finally getting her life back on track. She decides she will layoff on being the queen bee for awhile and start a relationship with Blue. But one night changes everything when she realizes she has a love for someone she never expected


Rating: M

Summary: Holly J is finally getting her life back on track. She decides she will layoff on being the queen bee for awhile. She wants to start up a relationship with Blue. But one night changes everything when she realizes she has a love for someone she never expected.

Main Pairings: Holly J/Spinner

Minor Pairings: Holly J/Blue

Other Pairings: I might throw in some others.

Spoilers: No

Genre: Romance, Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters because if I did, this would still be season 2 and everyone would still be cute and innocent.

Note: Basically Danger Zone doesn't exist. It is seen in Holly J and Spinners POV.

Holly J's POV

I walked out the door and onto the steps of the Degrassi school. It was Friday, free for the weekend. I had a pretty hectic week I must say. Well I would probably be the only one to say. Tons of exams, planning for the upcoming Spirit Pep Rally and troubling confusion with what I was going to do about Blue. Just the name makes me question things. I didn't understand him or his intentions. As I walked past the basketball courts, I could see him through the gate, sitting on the benches, reading deeply into his book. I couldn't just go over and make conversation. I don't do that. If anything, he would have to come to me. I disregarded him and decided to go to the Dot. Most likely he would be there sometime later. I hate enjoyed my time at the Dot. It was different than the old Lakehurst hangout. It was actually quite refreshing to go there, like when I work my shift on the days I needed too, or even just go and hang with my friends. I guess that's why its fun. Or maybe it was because I had come to a friendship point with my co-worker Spinner, who made the job and me more comfortable to be there more and more.

I stepped into the air conditioned diner with a huge smile on my face. Today was my day off, another reason why I was happy it was Friday. I saw Spinner taking orders from the far corner table. He was totally in the zone. He looked kinda cute, with his dorky smile. I couldn't bare sometimes the way he stood while taking orders. Like he had to use the restroom really badly, but he was just holding it in. I laughed a little to myself at the thought of him rushing to use the bathroom.

I sat on the stool at the counter and took out my phone. I wanted to call Anya and tell her to come by the Dot so we could hang for a bit. But I figured she was probably with Sav as usual. I turned to see what was taking Spinner so long. He came swarming around the tables like he was in some kind of race. "Need help?" He rolled his eyes and smiled. "You just love coming here and seeing me struggle on your days off". He grabbed a cup and filled it with ice and coke. "Well, I need something entertaining to do. Just watching you huff and puff and sweat seems to make the funniest movie seem dull." I leaned in closer on the counter. "Like I said before, need help?" He rushed and grabbed the hamburger buns. He gave a confused look. "Uh, yeah, sure. Like I really believe that Holly J WANTS to spend her day off helping little ol me". "I'm serious, you seem like your going to be having a busy night, so why not?" He passed me a pen and pad. "You know what? I'm not even going to argue with someone who is willing to spend a Friday night helping me out." I smiled a slight smile and grabbed an apron. "Yeah, well, when push comes to shove, I guess I can give in a little push. Although, shoving you in the smoothie mixer would be kind of fun." He laughed at the joke. I liked his laugh. It was simple and so Spinner. Whatever that means.

I focused the rest of the night on making an impression on Spin. I wanted him to believe that I was a good worker, maybe help me get promoted. I figured he could at least help me with that if I was going to be helping him. I turned to grab the last smoothie of the night on the counter, when in walked in Blue. He looked straight towards me. I smiled slightly. He smiled back. He sat at the closest table to the door. "So, what can I get you?" He looked me right in the eyes. "Well, I was going to have a soda, but I figured you would start closing up soon, so I decided to ask for something else." "And that would be….??" "Would you go to the movies with me tomorrow night?" I looked down at the pad. For some odd reason, Blue made me nervous. Probably for the fact that he was very mysterious. I didn't know much about him. And I kinda liked that part about him. "Well, I might be working tomorrow, or I am." "No your not!" I turned to where Spinner was cleaning off the counter. "Your off the whole weekend, remember?" "Oh, yeah. I forgot. Well, I guess that's a yes…" I paused and yelled over my shoulder, "Since I'm off the whole weekend." Blue stood up and left two dollars on the table. "Awesome, alright, well I will pick you up around 6?" "Sounds good." I gave a fake half smile, hoping he wouldn't notice. He didn't. "Alright see you tomorrow Holly J." He left out the door, the last customer of the night. I walked and turned the sign from OPEN to CLOSED. Then I turned towards Spinner. He was smiling devious. "I don't know why you lied to that guy, but I had to say something. Your not going to be hanging around here all weekend." "Why not? You know I make this place more alive. And besides you need me." He looked at me. I gazed to see what he was thinking. "Yeah, I do need you. But sometimes, I need myself. Like you need a boyfriend. And who better than to audition for the role than mister "I was going to have a soda, but really I came by to profess my love to you." I had to laugh. Spin sounded oddly like Blue. "Whatever. Blue, he's nice and I guess he is boyfriend material, but don't go barging into my personal life now." He looked at me again, this time with a concerned look. "Now why would I go and do that?"


End file.
